


Coronation...From one King to Another

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: What if Eliot crowned Quentin?.....





	Coronation...From one King to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/gifts).



> For Theo who asked what if Eliot crowned Q....

The knight of crowns had asked questions that they were somehow able to answer. Eliot took them all by shock by quoting the ending speech from Dirty Dancing flawlessly. Quentin’s only problem with the whole display was that he walked back and grabbed Alice’s hand to make his grand gesture. He’d wished it was him. 

The knight was stunned and bowed before Eliot.

“Children of Earth, the crowns are yours.” He stepped back and held open the box. 

There were four crowns inside. 

Eliot walked over and chose his. It was one that suited him well. Adorned with stones of several colors and so regal. 

He held it up. 

“Well, here goes…”

“Wait!!” Quentin called out. 

“What?”

“Well, it’s a ceremony, like it should be….well we should respect it.” Quentin walked over and took the crown. 

“Kneel Eliot Waugh.” 

Eliot stood there and looked at him and cracked a smile.

“Just kneel.” He pleaded brushing the stray strands of hair out of his eyes. 

Eliot knelt down and looked up at Quentin. 

In true Quentin fashion he had this whole speech prepaired….sort of.

“So destiny is, it’s bullshit. But you are a high king in your blood and somehow, that makes sense….” Quentin started. 

“Would you say you’re more merciful or kind?”

“Ummm neither….”

After a few moments of thought, Quentin came up with something that he liked. 

“I crown you King Eliot the spectacular.” He placed the crown on Eliot’s head. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re going to make a really good king.” Quentin smiled down at Eliot with close to tears in his eyes. 

Eliot stood up and smiled at the group. He walked over and grabbed the next crown. A gold one that looked like weaved branches with jewels. 

He crowed Margo. He came up with a speech that was suitable of a king and declared Margo, Queen Margo “The Destroyer”. Quentin just watched wondering what would happen when it was his turn. 

Eliot walked over and took out another crown. It was simple in nature but had small carvings on a silver back. 

Eliot walked back and stood there for a moment. 

“Quentin.” 

Quentin walked over and stood in front of Eliot. 

“Kneel.” Eliot looked at him and smiled. 

Quentin knelt down and looked up at Eliot. 

“Quentin, you were the one who believed in Fillory before any of us did. You showed us that life isn’t about what you see in front of you. You showed us a belief in magic that we didn’t know could exist. Yes, we know magic is real but you believe it with every fiber of your being. For whatever reason they have made me High King, I want you as king beside me. I admire your belief and innocence. I would follow you to Fillory and further. I crown you Quentin the destined. You are not afraid to do what needs done and you are the king this place deserves.” 

He placed the crown on Quentin’s head and smiled down at him. He took Quentin’s hands and helped him to his feet and wrapped him in a hug. 

Eliot whispered in his ear, “you got your wish, you’re a king of Fillory. I’m proud of you.”


End file.
